A Drop in the Ocean
by LilySpears
Summary: Byakuya Kuchiki was known for being fearless. A Captain and a Noble Clan Leader had no time for such trivial matters after all. But, everything is not as it seems. Byakuya hides an embarrassing secret. One he could never live down if it was ever discovered.
1. Chapter 1

**A Drop in the Ocean:**

 **Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters and locations belong to Tite Kubo

 **Chapter 1:**

A strong heat was pouring gently over the Seireitei, the height of summer was clearly upon them. Although the Captains remained in their uniforms, many of the Gotei 13 squad members had taken to wearing light yukatas as they performed their duties. Escaping the heat, to them, outweighed the scolding they got from their superiors. A light breeze travelled through the streets, small dust clouds swirling up around the soul reapers' feet as they scurried around. The dryness only accentuated the heat, the gritty clouds settling on every surface and blanketing it. Even the Kuchiki manor was caught in the onslaught of dust, the attendants hurrying to move it outside. Byakuya swept the sand from his desk lazily, his fingertips narrowly missing the steaming cup of tea perched on the corner. The breeze from his open window blew in another cloud; one dark eyebrow rose a fraction. The futility of his hand sweeps apparent, he did his best to ignore the sand and continued signing papers. Almost half of the parchment scrolls belonged to Renji, the wayward lieutenant under Byakuya. Said lieutenant was currently missing from his post, choosing instead to enjoy the weather. Byakuya would have objected more to his subordinate's goofing off, but he knew had he made him stay he would have been plagued by complaints about the heat. As it was, Byakuya was enjoying the peace and quiet, the only sounds the distant scratching of gardening tools from his attendents in the gardens. The captain had never realized just how much noise Renji usually made, although how one makes such a racket filling in forms Byakuya would never know. He paused his writing and reached for his tea cup, taking a delicate sip and savouring the taste. Footsteps echoed outside in the hallway. Byakuya lowered his cup and peered at the door. Renji burst in quite suddenly, the loose black yukata he was wearing showing an inappropriate amount of his chest. Byakuya found himself averting his eyes, annoyance flashing through them briefly,

"Abarai" he said, his tone clipped "If you are going to barge in here at least ensure you are dressed correctly"

Renji looked down at his yukata, pulling it around himself and smirking,

"What's the matter Kuchiki Taichou? Too distracting for you?" the red head's grin grew wider. Byakuya turned back to his lieutenant,

"You are disrespecting me enough by refusing to wear proper uniform without wandering around half naked as well" he fixed Renji with a harsh stare "Now, did you need my attention for anything important?".

Renji reached up and scratched his top knot, still grinning mischievously

"You've been shut up in this stuffy office for hours, you need a break" he said "A group of us are heading to the beach, you should come with us"

"I have neither the time nor the interest for such frivolities" Byakuya picked up another scroll "If that is all you may leave, unless you want me to find you something more useful to do"

"Come on Taichou" Renji folded his arms "You can't stay indoors forever, put on a yukata and live a little"

"I assure you I live just the right amount" Byakuya was starting to lose his patience, though he expression remained carefully calm "As a Captain I cannot abandon my post, and neither can I be seen in something so casual as my yukata"

"Suit yourself" Renji shrugged and headed for the door, already loosening his yukata "You know, we are due a training session, and the sand would make it a good challenge"  
Byakuya ignored his lieutenant, resuming his paperwork silently in hopes it would end the conversation

 _"He has a point master, and you could use a break"_

"I do not recall asking your opinion on the matter" Byakuya didn't look up from his papers, hearing Senbozakura laughing softly at him in his mind

 _"I only do what I think best for my master"_

"I was under the impression you were my weapon Senbonzakura, not my guardian"

 _"Someone has to nudge you in the right direction from time to time, and I don't see you listening to anyone else"_

"You really are quite bothersome" Byakuya put down his pen and stood up "Abarai, a moment please".

* * *

The weather was somehow even hotter at the beach than it had been at the Seireitei. Byakuya was sat in a wooden chair upon the sand, his captain's haori, scarf, tabi and sandals in a folded pile next to him. Sweat was making his remaining clothes uncomfortably sticky, he was almost wishing he had gone for a yukata like Renji had suggested. The red head had ran off as soon as they had arrived, choosing to splash around in the ocean with Rukia. Byakuya watched his sister and his lieutenant playing in the water; his stern expression almost daring Renji to move closer to her,

 _"You should join them for a while master, you need to cool down"_

"I brought plenty of drinking water, that will cool me sufficiantly for now" Byakuya picked up a flask and took a sip to make his point, he caught sight of the ocean and turned his head away, a barely noticeable tremor creeping across his hands "Besides, I do not wish to get my hakama wet"

 _"I do not think it is your hakama you are worried about, master"_

"Are you accusing me of lying, Senbonzakura?"

 _"Never, master"_

"Good, then be quiet"

Byakuya leaned back in his chair, looking around and purposefully keeping his gaze away from the water. He could see he was not the only captain who had been forced to attend. Toshiro was sat a short distance away with Momo and his lieutenant, Rangiku. The young captain was clearly sulking as he sat underneath a large parasol, biting viciously on a large slice of watermelon. Byakuya allowed himself a very small smile of amusement, clearly the other captain had been bribed,

"Hey! Kuchiki Taichou!"

Byakuya quickly resumed his neutral expression, looking up calmly when he heard Renji shouting. The red head skidded to a halt in front of the chair, creating a spray of sand and water droplets. Byakuya turned his head in distaste,

"Abarai, you are sullying my uniform" he said,

"Sorry Taichou" Renji grinned nervously "You wanna come swimming with us? You'll cool off in no time"

"I am cool enough, thank you" Byakuya ignored the bead of sweat trickling down his cheek "Return to Rukia and leave me in peace"

Renji frowned at his captain's dismissal. There had to be some way to get him to cooperate. The red head sighed and turned to leave; from the corner of his eye he saw the pile of clothes by Byakuya's chair. A mischevious grin spread across his face, his hand darted out and grabbed the tabi from the top of the pile. Byakuya looked up sharply when he saw Renji's hand move,

"Abarai" he said "Put those back immediately"

"Sorry Taichou" Renji laughed, swinging the tabi in his hand gently "You want'em, you gotta get'em" He moved back a few paces, dangling the tabi teasingly. Byakuya stood up, fixing his subordiate with a cold stare,

"I will not ask you again" he said "Unhand my tabi"

"Nope!" Renji winked at his captain and flashstepped away, appearing at the end of a small rock jetty stretching out into the ocean. He turned and waved happily, a smirk on his face. Byakuya didn't move, staring hard at his subordinate on the rocks. His hands were clenched, his knuckles turning white. Reluctantly he flashstepped after his lieutenant, appearing a few paces behind him. He tried to take a step forward, several waves splashed over the rocks and onto his feet. Byakuya almost flinched, his toes curling involuntarily under his hakama. He looked up at Renji sternly, holding out his hand. Renji laughed and jumped off the rocks, splashing heavily in the water. Byakuya's eyes widened a little, his body flinching involuntarily,

"Abarai!" he kept his voice as still as possible "My tabi" Renji broke the surface of the water, laughing along with Rukia as he stared up at his captain. He swam forwards and reached up, grabbing Byakuya's wrist

"Come get'em, Kuchiki Taichou!"

Byakuya's eyes widened as he was suddenly pulled forward, his whole body froze as he plunged head first into the cold waves. He gave a silent, involuntary scream, his mouth filling with water. His body jerked around uselessly, trying to find a way out. The waves were crushing him, forcing him further down. Byakuya couldn't think clearly, his vision hazy and fading fast

 _"Okasan! Watch me!" Tiny footsteps on a rock, the sound of rushing water_

"Be careful darling, you'll fall" A warm voice giving him warning

"Okasan!" His feet felt the air, the freezing cold hit him instantly

"Byakuya!"

Byakuya jolted and gasped, coughing up a mouthful of water. He wheezed heavily, his eyes wide as he panted. Several people were hovering over him, their faces blurred. Something heavy dropped onto his chest,

"Nii-sama! I-I thought..." Rukia whimpered, shaking as she hugged her brother. Byakuya forced himself into a shaky sitting position, pushing Rukia away,

"Enough Rukia" his voice was hoarse yet still stern "Do not embarrass me so carelessly"

Rukia fell back onto her knees, stinging from her brother's harsh words. Byakuya pushed himself to his feet, trying to retain what little dignity he could. His body gave an odd lurch, his limbs still weak. The fabric of his uniform was saturated, the weight affecting his balance. Several pools of water had already formed at his feet; Byakuya ignored them and started to slowly walk away. Renji was suddenly in front of him, his hands clutching at his wet kosode. The red head was no longer wearing his yukata, his only item of clothing a pair of long swim shorts. His hair was loose from it's usual tight top knot, hanging in wet strands around his shoulders,

"S-Sir!" Renji's grip tightened "Y-You can't-"

Renji's eyes were wide and slightly frantic, a tinge of guilt across his features. Byakuya gave him a very cold stare before roughly brushing his hands away,

"You are in no position to tell me what I can and cannot do" he felt gripped by anger; he quickly brushed past his lieutenant and carried on walking away. The heat of several stares hit his back; Byakuya felt a shudder run up his spine. He continued to walk, keeping his body and posture perfectly still. Another feeling was starting to creep over him, one he almost felt ashamed to feel. Byakuya was glad his back was turned; it would not do for his inferiors to see his burning cheeks right know. Embarrassment was a foreign emotion to him, one he did not allow himself to acknowledge. Yet now he was powerless to control it.

After all, what kind of Captain was afraid of water?


	2. Aftermath

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and locations belong to Tite Kubo

* * *

 **A Drop in the Ocean**

 **Chapter 2:**

Renji couldn't remember ever needing to gag as much as he did now, and he'd see his fair share of disgusting things back in Hanging Dog. He had spent the afternoon in the humid Squad Six Barracks, scrubbing the men's latrines and washrooms. It was a rather cruel punishment from Byakuya; clearly he had not taken his dip in the ocean very well at all. Renji scowled as he scrubbed a particularly stubborn stain. What was his Captain's problem anyway? It wasn't as though Renji had deliberately tried to hurt him or put him in danger. He'd been the one to drag Byakuya back to the shore, he should have been grateful to him. Renji heaved a sigh and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. He immediately grimaced, his uniform now smelt terrible. Now he would have to stay up after hours to wash it. Renji kicked a nearby bucket of mop water in anger, sending the contents flooding across the clean floor. Renji groaned, cursing under his breath as he took out the mop. He needed to calm down; he was only making more work for himself after all. Renji took a breath and began to mop a second time, his thoughts drifting back to his Captain. What had been the matter with him? The way he had sunk when he had hit the water, the way he had struggled to find the surface. It had honestly looked like the man had forgotten how to swim. Or even, didn't know how in the first place. Renji gave a snort at that thought. As if Byakuya wouldn't know how to swim. Swimming was the basic of the basic. Renji tried to smile, trying to keep his reassurance. A frown slowly creased his brow. Although he was trying to brush the incident off, he had to admit he had been scared. He remembered watching Byakuya sink, the cold feeling that had gripped him when he saw his captain stop moving. Renji swallowed thickly. The fear he had felt, it was nothing compared to Rukia's terror. She had watched her brother almost drown today. Renji scratched at his top knot; he was feeling incredibly guilty and rightfully so. But, something else was bugging him. There was something Byakuya was keeping to himself. Some reason for him to act the way he did. Sure, an unexpected dip in the ocean was a bit of a shock. But to completely freak out like his captain did? Renji sighed, leaning on his mop heavily. It slid across the wet floor sharply, sending him crashing onto his face,

"Fuck!"

Renji yelled out as he hit the floor. He pushed himself up on his arms and gave the mop a harsh glare, as it had floored him on purpose. With a huff he stood up, grabbing the offending mop and throwing back into the cleaning cupboard. He gathered the rest of the cleaning supplies and threw them in as well. The bathrooms weren't exactly shining, but they were as clean as they were ever going to be. Renji surveyed his handiwork as he headed towards the door,

"Eh, good enough"

He shrugged and extinguished the lights, heading out into the cool evening air. The bath tub in his apartment was calling his name, but there was somewhere Renji wanted to go first. With a great amount of willpower he turned in the opposite direction. The direction of Byakuya's office.

* * *

The atmosphere around Squad Six had been awkward all afternoon. Byakuya's bad mood had not abated once he had returned from the beach; if anything the more he thought about the events that had happened the angrier he felt. The officers had detected their captain's dangerous aura and wisely gave him a very wide berth, performing their duties without a word. Byakuya had ignored everything and retreated straight into his office, refusing to leave and denying all requests for his attention. He'd even gone so far as to turn away a couple of well-meaning officers who had tried to bring him food and drink, threatening to punish the next person who disturbed him. His office door had been silent after that. Byakuya had been grateful his officers had finally got the message, though he was starting to regret sending away the offered meals. He was getting hungry, and unlike some of the other captains he didn't keep food hidden in his office. There wasn't any need after all; there was always someone to fetch it for him. Byakuya set his brush down and ran his fingers through his hair. It had finally dried but it was now coarse and tangled horribly. Byakuya sighed; he would have to get his attendant to thoroughly wash it for him later. Damm that lieutenant of his. How dare he humiliate him like that. And worse, he'd put him in unnecessary danger. Byakuya let his shoulders sag a little and closed his eyes. Everyone at the beach had seen him freeze up in the water, had seen Renji shamefully drag him the shore. There was only a matter of time before the questions would come. After all, who ever heard of a captain who almost drowned? A short sharp knock at the door brought Byakuya from his thoughts. He looked up, frowning at the intrusion,

"I thought I made myself quite clear regarding interruptions?" he said loudly "Please do not make me repeat myself"

The door opened despite his warning, Byakuya tensed in anger. Renji slipped into the office, a wrapped box of gyoza in one hand. He gave Byakuya a nervous grin, bowing afterwards,

"Forgive the intrusion, sir" he said "I bring a peace offering"

Renji placed the wrapped box the desk. Byakuya tried his best to ignore it, but his hunger got the better of him. He unwrapped the box and took off the lid, plucking out a gyoza and eating it in one bite,

"You have my attention, Abarai" Byakuya took another gyoza "Make it quick, my patience for you at the moment is very thin"

Renji laughed a little, rubbing the back of his head. He quickly bowed again, keeping his eyes to the floor,

"I wish to apologise for the incident earlier this afternoon sir" he said "It was not my intention to put you in danger like that"

"I would certainly hope not" Byakuya gave Renji a cold stare, still taking gyoza from the box "If that is all…"

"Actually, there is something I need to ask you"

Renji moved closer to the desk, Byakuya immediately grimaced at the stench coming from his lieutenant,

"Abarai, you smell foul" he said, thoroughly disgusted "Please tell me I don't have to order to you wash now"

Renji blushed in embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he moved a few paces away. He had forgotten how much his uniform reeked,

"Sorry sir, I'm afraid it's from cleaning the bathrooms" he took a few more paces back "I haven't been home to change yet"

Byakuya sighed, feeling his already paper thin patience stretching even thinner. It was bad enough that Renji had interrupted him when he had expressed his desire to be alone, now his troublesome lieutenant was stinking up his office with his sullied uniform,

"If there's nothing important then I suggest you leave" Byakuya gave Renji a cold stare "Unless you want me to lose my temper"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not leaving until I get answers" Renji folded his arms defiantly "I want to know what the hell happened to you on the beach, cause what I saw ain't normal"

Byakuya was struck dumb for a few moments, surprised by Renji's sudden boldness. His shock was swiftly replaced with anger. He fixed his lieutenant with a very hard stare, his eyes glinting dangerously,

"You are in no position to demand anything from me, Abarai" his voice was like ice "You have functioning eyes, do you not? You saw perfectly well what happened, you do not need me to repeat it"

"What I saw, was my captain flailing about in the water and freaking out" Renji was getting angry as well, moving closer to the desk "You really expect me to ignore something like that?"

Byakuya felt himself tense. Renji may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even he could put two and two together. Byakuya fought hard to keep the blush of embarrassment from his cheeks; he had to keep Renji from seeing he had hit a nerve. If he managed to squeeze Byakuya's secret from him he'd never be able to look his lieutenant in the eye again,

"Abarai" Byakuya kept his tone even despite the overwhelming urge to wrap his hands around his lieutenant's neck "Being dropped head first into cold water is a shock for anyone, captain or not, when it happens one does not always have the awareness to act appropriately

"Bullshit!" Renji snapped, he saw Byakuya's fist clench tight but carried on regardless "Even a child would attempt to swim, you did nothing!"

That pushed Byakuya over the edge. He slammed his fists on the desk and stood from his chair so fast it almost tipped over. His usual composure was forgotten. All he could feel was anger. Rage blazed in his usually stoic eyes, his lips were curling in a snarl,

"And just what gives you the right to suddenly question my actions as though you are above my station?!" he yelled, surprising Renji with his sudden loudness "Who are you to come and judge me just because I can't swim?"

The office plunged into deathly silence. Byakuya's whole body was shaking with anger. Renji stood almost frozen to the spot, his eyes wide at his captain's shock confession. Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly was not that. Byakuya continued to glare at his lieutenant, for the moment not quite realizing why he looked so surprised. The anger slowly began to ease after his outburst. Byakuya unclenched his fists and slowly flexed his fingers beneath his arm guards. Renji continued to stare at his captain, unable to say a word. Byakuya began to speak, suddenly he began to pale. The rest of his anger slowly turned to dread and horror. Finally he realized the words he had just shouted out. The unintentional confession he had just given Renji. For a long while neither male spoke. They stood locked eye to eye, an awkward tension rising between them. Byakuya turned away to face his office window, feeling oddly ashamed. Renji swallowed thickly and shakily took a step towards the desk,

"S-Sir…" he spoke carefully, quietly "Sir….I didn't know…"

"Save your breath Abarai" Byakuya kept his back to his lieutenant "Please leave now"

"But sir!"

"Leave me alone!"

Byakuya turned around sharply and drew his zanpakuto, the angry glint back in his eye,

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

The blade immediately dissolved into the familiar sakura petals and headed straight for his lieutenant. Renji yelped and fled from the office, slamming the door behind him. The petals crashed into the closed door and wall, the tiny blades shredding most of the paint work. Byakuya reformed his zanpakuto and sheathed it, sinking into his office chair afterwards,

"What have I done?"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!

So Byakuya let it slip. Oopsie


End file.
